


In One Day

by Aella_Antiope



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Gen, Grief, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aella_Antiope/pseuds/Aella_Antiope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one day, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for soypants for betaing at short notice :)

~***~

The day that Yuuri learnt the full responsibility and the price of being King, was the day that Lord Gwendal von Voltaire died.

It was four days after he had married Wolfram.

It was two years after having accepted his position, and three years after he’d first fallen into Shin Makoku.

He was only eighteen.

It was the day he realised how much he leaned on the big, serious, gruff man – how much Gwendal had carried him. How much he carried them all.

The first few hours, a strange calm had come over him. Looking back on it, he’d imagined it had been shock. Disbelief. It was Yozak who had brought his body back. He’d been felled by bandits, a stray arrow straight to the heart.

“It would have been over very quickly,” Gisela had said sadly.

Bandits. Yuuri couldn’t believe it. The Chancellor had survived the Great War, countless skirmishes, and attacks against them.

It didn’t make sense.

Conrad had gathered his men, Yozak, and Gwendal’s squad immediately and Yuuri hadn’t once thought of protesting. Conrad had grown dangerously quiet the moment they had found out. It was both himself and Conrad who were told first by Yozak, interrupting them while they were joking about Anissina’s latest invention and goofing off because the kingdom was on holidays to celebrate his marriage. He’d only just managed to surface from his... _their_ bedroom that morning. He was feeling stupidly happy and giddy and Wolfram was spending time with Greta.

Wolfram had also grown quiet when he was told, though not still and cold like Conrad. His...husband thrummed with suppressed turmoil, and his hands shook as they both saw the party off in the courtyard. Yuuri had one thing to be thankful for; Wolfram had been vetoed almost instantly by Conrad.

“Your duty is to protect the King, Wolfram.”

Duty was something Wolf took seriously.

“Your Majesty,” Conrad looked at him from up on his horse and the King’s Captain pulled his sword out and lowered it, point facing the ground and hilt towards Yuuri. He kissed the gem in the hilt; it felt cold on his lips. The king’s blessing.

Gwendal had taught him this practice.

“We will avenge Lord von Voltaire, in the name of the Demon King and Holy Shinou,” Conrad shouted, his voice clear across the courtyard and he raised the sword up and all the men did the same with a shout. The bandits wouldn’t stand a chance, and Yuuri refused to think about that.

At breakfast, Conrad had exchanged silly jokes with Greta. “What do you call a sheep with no legs?” “What?” “A cloud.” Gwendal had not thought it was funny. Nor had Yuuri. Greta had found it hilariously bad.

Conrad’s grin when he raised his sword was feral, a rather intimidating expression.

The things he wanted to say to Conrad. “Don’t die.” And to Yozak. “Protect Conrad, don’t let him do anything that he will truly regret.” But it wasn’t the place and there was no time, so he nodded only, trying to look as gravely supportive as possible and squeezing Wolfram’s hand as it shook in his.

Wolfram had not said a word.

~***~

 

Murata was on Earth for a diplomatic visit to Bob, he’d returned with Shori and his family, who had come for his wedding.

Günter was out doing the inventory of a fortress out east, and he was due back by sunset. He’d directed the guards to send the advisor to him immediately.

Wolfram sat still, looking out the window, pale. Before breakfast Yuuri had kissed him on the nose just before they had entered the morning room to eat, and he had blushed.

“They should return before the funeral,” Wolfram said suddenly. “It’s a straightforward operation.” And he looked at Yuuri. “You should go check on Anissina. I’ll go talk to Greta.”

She hadn’t been told. She had been left with the maids in the back kitchens, well away from the barracks and stables.

“Your mother-

“I ordered a courier bird to be sent. I don’t know how long it will take. She was due to arrive at Caloria tomorrow...but she may not.” Yuuri nodded, Lady Celi was a little erratic and had taken off the day after the wedding. She shouldn’t be too far. He didn’t want to think about her reaction. He didn’t want to think at all.

He gave Wolfram a rough hug but he remained stiff in his arms.

He wanted to tell Wolfram it was okay to cry, but for some reason he wasn’t crying himself and isn’t that what you were supposed to do? He wished his own mother was here.

“Remember, Günter is due in an hour. It’s important you tell him.” Wolfram told him tonelessly. Really, he should go with Wolfram....

 _I’m a coward._

“Okay, Wolf. I’ll come see you...later?”

 

~***~

 

Of course Anissina knew. She was told afterwards by Yozak. She was muttering to herself while writing out some type of formula on the board, beakers and pots boiling in her lab.

“Umm, Anissina?” She stopped and whirled.

He must have looked concerned, though all he felt was a little numb with a gnawing anxiety in his stomach.

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty. I’m fine.” She laughed, high pitched and stopped abruptly, her hand over her face. “It’s not like we can do anything,” she said quietly after a horrible pause.

Okay.

“Well...I’ll just be in the main meeting room, Günter is due to arrive- so if you need me-“

“Oh, Shinou...Günter-” Anissina had gone white and sat down heavily on a stool.

“Anissina?” This is where he should give her comfort, but he’d never really touched her before and he wasn’t sure. But there were tears falling down her face and her hand was over her mouth again.

“Anissina?”

She pulled her apron off and wiped her face. “Give me a moment; I’ll need to come with you.”

He thought that she’d clean herself up or something but instead, she calmly and quickly turned all the flames off on the lab table.

~***~

They waited quietly in the meeting room. “His body has been laid out at the temple.” Yuuri said suddenly. “I don’t know...what is the protocol?” He really hadn’t studied funerals and he had a feeling that he wouldn’t get the chance to ask Günter.

Anissina considered what he said carefully.

“His body will need to be buried within a week. Yozak told me that His Eminence is due back in two days, which is fortunate as he’ll need to intercede for the funeral.”

“Intercede?”

“Ask Shinou to protect and bless...Gwendal’s soul. Protect it from malignant spirits and guide him so he doesn’t lose his way. It’s believed that he’s in-between now, neither here...nor there. The burial is supposed to bring him across. Before the Sage returned it had been Lady Ulrike, of course any Priestess can perform the rites for the regular mazoku.” Anissina sniffed. “I hope his mother returns in time. Have you sent a messenger to his cousin?”

“Yes,” Wolfram had been scarily efficient.

“Good, good...”

It was then that Günter arrived in his usual theatrical fashion.

“Oh, _Your_ Majesty, I’ve been told you required my presence. I’m so glad to help you, to serve you as a true and steadfast servant!” Günter was all smiles and Yuuri faltered for a second.

He stood up and walked around the table. Günter started to look a little worried. “Your Majesty?”

“There’s been an accident.”

He was sounding like one of those television dramas. But really, he couldn’t say ‘Oh hi, your closest colleague and friend for decades has died’ now could he?

“Your Majesty? Are you alright?” Günter looked him over worriedly.

“I’m fine...it’s not me. Umm, Günter...” There was a scrape of a chair and Anissina came up beside him.

“It’s Gwendal,” she said.

Günter blanched slightly, looking a little confused and scared.

“I’m sorry, Günter, but Gwendal is...he died,” Yuuri finished feebly.

There were a number of reactions he had expected from Günter. But not what followed.

Günter made a small noise, a low moan and clutched at his midriff.

“How...?” He asked them.

“Bandits...there were...I’m sorry.”

Günter turned to Anissina and she nodded gravely, there were tears trailing down her face.

Günter’s face crumpled and he lurched forward, clasping onto Yuuri’s jacket and not letting go as he slowly slid down onto the floor, face down, almost curled down on himself.

“Günter?”

The noise that issued forth from the advisor was wrenching. Like a wounded animal and Yuuri stood there in shock as Anissina went down on her knees and held him.

Yuuri was frozen, his eyes not able to move from the sight in front of him. Günter’s knuckles around his hem were white.

“Your Majesty,” Anissina addressed him sharply, tears were still running down her face. Yuuri slid down onto his knees and let Günter howl into his jacket, his hands now fisted in the back of Yuuri’s jacket .

~***~

It was an hour later when he made his way back to their rooms.

Greta was asleep in their large bed, her lanky thirteen year old body curled up; clutching one of her favourite animals that Gwendal had knitted for her, a striped koala that was meant to be a bearbee. Yuuri swallowed...Wolfram was sitting on the oversized sofa in the corner, his legs pulled up.

He walked over and Wolfam moved aside and made room for him, it was a tight squeeze and Wolfram shifted his legs over Yuuri’s and rested his head on his shoulder.

“How is she?”

“As to be expected.” Wolfram voice was low. “There are a number of things you will need to organise for the burial and intercession, Yuuri. I’ve sent word to all the Aristocrats. We will have to think carefully about whom the replacement Chancellor will be, there are lot of political ramifications to take into account.”

Wolfram sounded like he’d rehearsed his words and was mentally ticking off a checklist.

“Then, you must-“

Yuuri kissed Wolfram quiet, desperate and sad.

 _Tomorrow, not now, Wolf._

The kiss ended and Yuuri held Wolf’s hand and shifted his hips so Wolfram was more on his lap. It was only slightly uncomfortable, but he needed that contact. Greta murmured something in her sleep and clutched the toy closer

“I told Günter,” he said softly in Wolfram’s ear and he swallowed a few times. “I didn’t realise.”

Gisela had drugged her father and was going to spend the night with him.

“I didn’t realise,” he said again stupidly. His eyes started to burn.

He didn’t want Gwendal to be dead. He didn’t say goodbye when he’d left, his trip was so _routine_.

Wolfram sobbed, his brittle self-control crumbling. Yuuri held him tightly, fiercely and he blinked against the tears.


End file.
